Sam's Goodbye
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: One shot. Sam telling the Glee club that he is leaving, because this fandom deserves at least that.  A bit of Kum resides at the ending.


"Guys, I have something to tell you." The members of the Glee club quieted down as Sam moved to the front of the classroom. "As most of you know, my dad was laid off." The Glee clubbers frowned at they remembered how their dear friend was curled up in a motel every night with his two siblings as he tried so hard to support them to the best of his ability. Puck raised a hand slightly, "Bud, you can come live with me, you know. I… I know we don't have much, but…" Sam shook his head. "No… no, what I have to tell you guys is that… he got a job offer – my dad. Sam's audience smiled and Mercedes clapped her hands. "Baby! That's wonderful!" She stood up to give him a hug, but he turned away from it, and the smiles on everyone's faces faded. "Sam?" Kurt's voice piped up from his spot in the back row. Everyone noticed the tears forming in Sam's eyes. "Sam, what's wrong?" Finn asked. "This is good, isn't it?" Sam shook his head. "Guys, the job is in Chicago."

Everyone was quiet, except for Mercedes who gasped. Puck now looked angry. "Well… he can't. I mean… shit." They all stood and began to make their way towards the tearing-up blonde. "When do you leave?" Rachel asked with a sad and confused look. Sam took in a deep breath. "Tomorrow," Sam whispered. Puck groaned. "Dude, no. I don't care what the rest of your family's doing, but I want you to stay with me." Sam let out a small smile. "Puck, as much as I'd love to do that, I can't. My family needs me, and you know that." Puck just let his chin fall as Sam turned to face Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you deserve somebody better than me anyways. Go find yourself another man. I believe in you." Well, the breakup was quick and easy, for Sam at least. Mercedes let her lip quiver before storming out of the room.

Finn placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You were a good friend and a great football player and singer. I'm sorry that we didn't get to hang out more, and I'm sorry about all that you and I have both been through." Sam pulled Finn into one of those quick man-hugs. "It's all good, man," he said as Rachel nodded then returned to her chair, Finn soon following.

Quinn walked up and placed a small kiss on his cheek before looking him square in the eye. "You're a really sweet person, Sam." He pulled her in close. "You as well, Quinn – you remember that." She nodded with tears in her eyes and backed up.

Tina and Mike walked up, holding hands. "You're a good man, Sam Evans." Sam laughed. "Thanks for the Charlie Brown reference, man." The two laughed then allowed the smiles to fade away. "I'll miss you, you know," Mike said solemnly. "Same here, Mike. Thank you for everything."Mike let go of Tina's hand as turned to walk back to the seats. Tina looked back at him before leaning it towards Sam's ear. "I always thought you were really cute," she smiled before turning back to walk towards her boyfriend.

Artie rolled up in his wheelchair and Sam knelt down to him. "You take care now, okay? Don't let anything kill your confidence," Sam said. Artie could barely speak. Like others, there were tears in his eyes. "I don't know if I can without you." Sam shook his head. "Artie, my pal, you are much stronger than you think, okay?" Artie frowned. "I wish I could believe you." Sam stood up straight. "Never give up, my friend. I'll be back one day to visit, and you best still be here for me to see." Artie gave a half-smile before rolling back to the others.

Sam barely saw Lauren before she appeared in front of his face. "You know, you're making my boy Puck really upset." Sam looked over her shoulder to where Puck was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. He turned back to Lauren. "Tell that I'm terribly sorry, but that his wonderful girlfriend should be able to cheer him up." Lauren smirked. "You're alright, Evans." He smiled as well, "back at you." She went back to Puck, leaving only Kurt left, who nodded his head to the right, signaling that they go into the hallway to speak privately.

Sam followed him into the empty, post-school hallway. Kurt leaned himself against the wall and Sam stood in front of him. "Sam…" Kurt whispered softly, not trying to hide his tears. Sam lifted his hand and brushed Kurt's cheek. "Don't tell the others, but I'll miss you the most." Kurt scoffed. "More than Mercedes?" Sam nodded. "Definitely – she was a… a cover, of sorts." Kurt nearly gasped. "I knew it," he said before smiling greater. Sam put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell, okay? I want everyone to remember me as they do know." Kurt nodded and stared into Sam's eyes and Sam stared right back, his left hand slightly twitching a bit. "Look, Kurt, I know you're with Blaine, but I…" Kurt turned his face to the right and blushed a bit. "Sam, you don't have to say this." Sam closed his mouth before opening it again. "Okay, then I won't say it." He leaned in a bit and pressed his own lips to Kurt – oh, how much he'd been dying to do that, ever since the first day they had met. When he leaned away, Kurt's cheeks were a bright color of red. "Don't worry. I won't tell Blaine about that if you won't." Kurt smiled. "Kurt, I'll be back for you one day." Kurt eyebrows knit together and he tried to understand why Sam was so fascinated with him. He shook his head. "Sam, I… Blaine…" Sam smiled. "Some things change, and if they don't, I'll just to fight for you." Kurt didn't why he did it, but he leaned in and kiss a surprised Sam again then pulled away after a moment. "You really are sweet, Sam. No wonder I had a crush on you." Sam beamed at the remembrance of this. "That's right! You did." Kurt rolled his eyes, but Sam didn't stop smiling. "I will bring back that feeling times a thousand in due time." Kurt gave a playful shove at Sam's chest before pulling him into a hug, where Sam held Kurt as if he had never held anyone before.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I don't want Sam to leave, because then Kum can never happen.


End file.
